PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (OVERALL) The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) has a distinguished history of scientific excellence, collaboration, and impact. Its mission is to reduce cancer burden and improve cancer outcomes through research, innovation, transdisciplinary collaboration, education, and outreach and engagement. The vision of the UMCCC is that through its focus on team science and research excellence, the UMCCC will be a national leader in prevention, early diagnosis, optimal treatment, and survivorship care for those at risk of or affected by cancer. Founded in 1986 as the matrix cancer center of the University of Michigan (U-M), the UMCCC first received National Cancer Institute (NCI) designation in 1988, and it has been a comprehensive cancer center since 1991. With strong support from the U-M leadership team and the UMCCC community, Eric Fearon, MD, PhD, was appointed as the third UMCCC Director in September 2016. Dr. Fearon has held multiple leadership roles in UMCCC throughout the past two decades, including Deputy Director, AD for Basic Sciences, and Program Co-Leader for Cancer Genetics. The Center provides an organizational framework to promote transdisciplinary cancer research through the development of well-funded basic, translational, clinical, and prevention programs and the development of shared resources. The Cancer Center?s seven research programs includes four basic programs ? Cancer Biology, Cancer Genetics, Cancer Hematopoiesis and Immunology and Developmental Therapeutics; the Translational and Clinical Research Program; and two cancer control and population sciences programs ? Health Behavior and Outcomes and Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention. UMCCC supports 11 Shared Resources and two developing Shared Resources: Biostatistics, Analytics and Bioinformatics; Cell and Tissue Imaging; Experimental Irradiation; Flow Cytometry; Health Communications; Immune Monitoring; Pharmacokinetics; Preclinical Imaging and Computational Analysis; Structure and Drug Screening; Tissue and Molecular Pathology; Transgenic Animal Models; Proteomics (developing); and Single Cell Analysis (developing). The UMCCC has 287 members representing 50 departments and eight schools and colleges across the University of Michigan. The UMCCC was ranked in the top 10 of NCI-funded academic institutions in 2016 and UMCCC members have annual direct funding of over $100 million. The scientific impact of UMCCC research is reflected through the roughly 4400 UMCCC member publications during the 2012-2016 period, including 15% of UMCCC manuscripts published in journals with impact factor >10, and the strong portfolio of cancer-focused grants held by our members. Fostering transdisciplinary collaboration is a key tenet of UMCCC, evidenced by a high degree of intra- (23.7%) and inter-programmatic publications (31.6%). The Medical School has made substantial commitments to UMCCC through space, financial support, and the recognition of cancer programs as a top priority for the institution.